The present invention relates to a connector of a jack type. More specifically, the present invention relates to a connector having a terminal with a contact portion capable of preventing an excessive deformation and damage when a mating connector is forcibly connected.
Patent Reference has disclosed a conventional connector of a jack type. The connector has two terminals. One of the terminals has a held portion held in a housing, an elastic portion bending from the held portion, and a contact portion formed on the elastic portion. When a mating plug is inserted into the connector, an outer circumferential surface presses the contact portion, so that the contact portion elastically deforms toward a circumferential wall of the housing.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-022004
In the conventional connector described above, when the mating connector is forcibly inserted, the contact portion may be excessively deformed and damaged. To this end, in the conventional connector, the held portion of the terminal is partially cut to form a stopper piece. When the contact portion is excessively deformed toward the circumferential wall of the housing, the contact portion abuts against the stopper piece, thereby preventing the excessive deformation.
In the conventional connector, the stopper piece is formed as a part of the terminal with the contact portion. The terminal is formed of a thin metal plate, so that the contact portion easily deforms elastically. Accordingly, the stopper piece has a small thickness and low rigidity.
In the conventional connector, when the mating connector is forcibly inserted, the contact portion presses the stopper piece to generate a flexural stress. Accordingly, the stopper piece may be easily twisted, thereby making it difficult to function properly. Further, when the mating connector is forcibly inserted repeatedly, the stopper piece may be broken. When the stopper piece is broken, it is difficult to prevent the contact portion from being deformed excessively, and the contact portion may be deformed permanently or damaged.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector, in which it is possible to securely regulate a contact portion of a terminal at a regular position, thereby preventing the contact portion from being damaged.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.